1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diving boards for use while swimming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional diving boards typically include a fixed base which is mounted to an immovable object, such as the concrete decking surrounding a pool. The board itself is then mounted to the top of the fixed base in a cantilevered manner such that one end of the board extends a predetermined distance away from the base, and over the water. The resilient properties of the material from which the board is made (e.g., fiberglass), allow the board to flex to a limited extent and propel the swimmer out into the water.
The road block for years in designing and manufacturing a diving board for boats is that traditional diving board designs exert incredible forces on the frame to which they are installed, in this case, resulting in a violent shaking of the vessel (the term “frame” as used herein is intended to mean any type of structural component of a boat, such as a hull, structural members, flooring, pontoon tubes, etc.). The pressures created using a fixed mounting system on a conventional diving board are directly reflected by the weight of the person jumping. For example, if a 200 pound person jumps on the end of the 30″ board, it will create up to 2,400 pounds of pressure at the first fixed mounting point. In the case of a pontoon boat, the board would be mounted to the flooring and frame which would not be able to withstand this type of force.
What is needed in the art is a diving board which may be mounted to a boat and used without substantial movement of the boat or forces being imparted on the structural framework of the boat.